Oscure 2
by Mega Master 1234
Summary: Después de estar milenios encerrado, Slayer es liberado por una misteriosa razón, ahora el es libre en una Equestria sumida completamente en las tinieblas y habitado de bestias de oscuridad y ahora deberá encontrar un fragmento que le ayudara liberar a su compañera y lograr escapar de este infierno (fan secuela del fanfic "Oscure" del escritor Parca333)


Oscure 2 capitulo 1

 **Antes de empezar quiero quiero aclarar 4 puntos sobre este fanfic:**

 **1-Es recomendable que hayan leído el fanfic Oscure para entender la historia.**

 **2-Esta fan secuela no es canon para el universo de Parca333 por lo que todo lo que veréis en este fanfic sera no canon.**

 **3-También este fanfic no sera canon a mis fanfics.**

 **y 4-También quiero decir que excepto algunos personajes, todos los personajes que verán en este fanfic son de Parca333.**

Muchos sabréis como acabo esto ¿no? Equestria destruida por el Oscure, la plaga que uso Reiben para condenar a Equestria y a sus habitantes a la mas absoluta destrucción, las portadoras y las princesas quienes inútilmente intentaron detener la plaga, ahora son las guardianas de esta Equestria muerta.

Pensareis que esta historia acabo ¿No? pues resulta que no, hubo una pequeña historia, una historia que ocurrió 8 meses antes de que Reiben, llevara a sus hijos para ayudar a su hermana mayor.

La historia comienza en Equestria, ahora llamada la Tierra de Oscure, en lo que quedaba del Imperio de Cristal al cual solo quedaba una ciudad en ruinas y en esa ruinas avanzaba por las sombras una poni quien parecía dirigirse a un lugar en especifico, después de un rato encontró el lugar a donde se dirigía al cual era el castillo de cristal, la sombra se quedo mirando aquel viejo castillo.

-(Es aquí).

Pensó la sombra mientras se dirigía al castillo y a su vez saliendo de las sombras revelando su apariencia.

Era una poni cubierta con una túnica negra con detalles azules que le tapaba todo el cuerpo excepto las patas al cual estaban tapadas por unas vendas negras y su rostro que estaba tapada por una mascara de color negro por la izquierda y blanco por la derecha, en la zona de la mascara donde estaban ubicados los ojos solo habían dos huecos negros al cual de ellos surgía un brillo azul oscuro.

La encapuchada miro la zona del castillo donde estaría el pedestal del corazón de cristal y se dirigió a aquella zona, al llegar aquella zona se quedo mirando el pedestal donde se suponía que estaría el corazón de cristal.

Ella lo miro un rato aquel pedestal para luego levantar su casco delantero izquierdo en dirección al pedestal, al hacer eso el casco se envolvió de un aura azul oscura para luego hacer que el pedestal se envolviera por esa aura azul que al instante hizo que el pedestal se cubriera por una columna de hielo de color azul oscuro. El casco de la encapuchada dejo de emana ese aura azul, bajo su casco para esperar unos minutos, la columna se desintegro junto al pedestal y al pasar eso había aparecido una escalera de caracol echa completamente de hielo que conducía a los mas profundo del subsuelo del castillo de cristal.

La encapuchada se dirigió hacia esas escaleras y al llegar uso las escaleras de hielo para descender hacia las profundidades del castillo de cristal.

La encapuchada bajo por la escalera por unos minutos asta llegar a lo mas profundo del subterráneo del castillo. Cuando la encapuchada vio como había llegado al final de las escaleras, vio que al frente de las escaleras había unas puertas de metal negro al cual se notaba que era bastante vieja por la gran oxidación y grande cantidades de polvo que poseía aquella puerta.

La encapuchada se dirigió a aquellas puertas, con cierta dificultad abrió aquella puerta y a su vez entrando a lo que parecía ser una cripta pero no había tumbas, solo había extrañas runas en las paredes y en el centro de la cripta había una especie de orbe del tamaño de un poni, era de color blanco y negro como la oscuridad.

La encapuchada miro aquel orbe por un buen rato y la encapuchada río levemente.

-(Aquí esta, una de las mas grandes amenaza para "ellos" al cual les costo un tercio de sus tropas hacer muchos milenios atras).

Pensaba la encapuchada mientras se acercaba al orbe, al estar frente al orbe toco con su casco delantero izquierdo el orbe y al hacer eso el orbe empezó a emanar un aura azul que a su vez cubrió con esa aura a la encapuchada al cual ella noto que empezaba a perder sus energía poco a poco.

-(Valla, valla...una barrera de absorción de energía, se ve que no queríais que fuera liberado por nada ¿no? pero...).

Pensó la encapuchada y del casco que tocaba aquel orbe empezó a emanar un aura negra haciendo que el orbe cambiara del aura de a azul a negro, unos segundos después, el aura despareció.

-(Ha sido muy fácil romper la barrera...quizás creían que estos les iba a servir).

Pensó la encapuchada mientras dejaba de tocar el orbe y en ese momento el orbe empezó a resquebrajarse, la encapuchada en repuesta de este evento retrocedió unos pasos haciendo que quedara algo cerca del orbe, después de unos segundos el orbe se rompió haciendo que de el orbe surgiera una luz negra que izo que cubriera toda la sala durante unos minutos.

Cuando la luz negra desapareció, la encapuchada vio que el orbe había desaparecido, pero en el lugar del orbe había aparecido lo que estaba buscando la encapuchada.

En el suelo yacía inconsciente un ser humano, su pelo era negro con mechones blanco, vestía una campera negra, unos pantalones vaqueros azules y unas botas negras.

La encapuchada miro al inconsciente humano en silencio en segundos y cuando iba a acercarse al humano, este de la nada empezó a levantarse del suelo y al estar levantado abrió sus ojos al cual estos eran azules como el cielo, la mirada de aquel humano era fría y seria como un soldado a la espera de una guerra, aquel humano puso su mirada hacia la encapuchada.

-Tu.

Dijo el ser humano, su voz era casi tan fría como el hielo.

En la superficie.

Todo era tranquilo, pero de repente el castillo de cristal fue envuelto en una gran columna de llamas plateadas y del cielo apareció la encapuchada quien flotaba de alguna extraña manera en el aire.

-Valla, parece que me recuerdas.

Dijo la encapuchada y de aquella columna de llamas surgieron cuatro proyectiles de fuego plateado en dirección a la encapuchada al cual ella creo una barrera de hielo que desvió tres de los cuatro proyectiles pero el cuarto cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarse cambio su dirección al norte pero como estaba tan cerca de la barrera daba la impresión de que también había rebotado por el escudo.

-Si intentaste cambiar tu aspecto para que no te reconociera, perdiste tu tiempo, tu asquerosa esencia es inolvidable, Chaos.

Dijo una voz que sonaba dentro de aquella columna de llamas y de esa columna de llamas surgió el humano quien no tenia ninguna quemadura en su cuerpo ni tampoco estaba chamuscado, el humano miro a Chaos con seriedad y enojo.

-Valla, valla Slayer ¿no me digas que sigues enojado por lo de la ultima vez?.

Dijo Chaos, Slayer no la respondió, simplemente desapareció del lugar y a los segundos de haber de haber desaparecido apareció enfrente de Chaos al cual su brazo izquierdo se envolvió en llamas plateadas y le dio un brutal puñetazo a Chaos quien intento protegerse con la barrera pero la fuerza de Slayer era tan alta que rompió la barrera sin esfuerzo y le dio, haciendo que Chaos se estrelle varias ruinas, Chaos se levanto para ver a Slayer que había aparecido unos metros de ella.

-Creo que tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

Dijo Chaos para luego ambos desaparecer, por toda las ruinas del imperio se empezó a ver los resultados de la batalla entre Slayer y Chaos. Las ruinas de las casas del imperio empezaron a caerse como si obra de una gran fuerza se tratase, también se empezaron a incendiar con un fuego de color plateado y también eran congeladas por un hielo de color azul oscuro.

La batalla duro horas asta que de la nada se escucho una fuerte explosión que formo un enorme cráter y en el centro de aquel cráter estaba Slayer al cual agarraba con su mano el cuello a Chaos quien estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Perdiste.

Dijo Slayer con seriedad y a pesar de que Chaos había perdido empezó a reírse de manera satisfactoria.

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia?

-Je, je, me has dado mucha diversión con este combate y a pesar que no utilizaste tus otros poderes y aun te falta tu querida compañera.

Cuando Chaos dijo la palabra "compañera" Slayer empezó a apretar mas su agarre.

-¿Donde está? dímelo o te prometo que te calcinare viva.

Dijo Slayer, Chaos dio una pequeña carcajada y poco a poco se transformo en humo blanco y al segundo después apareció detrás de Slayer pero llevando con sigo una estaca de hielo al cual emanaba humo blanco.

-No creo que esto te llegue a matarte pero te paralizara.

Dijo Chaos pero Slayer no se movió, simplemente apunto con un dedo al cielo.

-Mira arriba, porque creo que va a ver una tormenta.

Dijo Slayer y Chaos miro arriba para ver un gigantesco circulo mágico de color rojo al cual cubría lo que quedaba del imperio de cristal.

-¿La devastación infernal? imposible, necesitarías tiempo para...

Se quedo callada cuando recordó el primer ataque de Slayer al cual ella desvió con la barrera de hielo pero noto que los 4 proyectiles que desvió se habían dirigido a los cuatro puntos cardinales y considerando el tiempo qie se necesitaba para ese ataque, Slayer peleo con Chaos para ganar tiempo y para que el ataque este listo.

-Te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿donde esta?

Pregunto Slayer quien no se había movido del lugar ni tampoco se había levantado, Chaos empezó a reírse una forma sádica.

-Vale, vale me has acorralado...tu compañera esta "ivernando" como tu lo hacías antes pero "ellos" consiguieron dividir su orbe en tres fragmentos, uno esta aquí.

-Si lo que me dices es cierto ¿donde están los otros dos?.

Pregunto Slayer y Chaos rió un poco.

-Si te lo dijera no seria tan divertido, me gustaría charlar mas contigo pero el tiempo es oro, pero no te preocupes te regalare algo que te ara un poquito mas fácil encontrarla.

Dijo Chaos, tan pronto como dijo eso, Chaos se transformo en humo blanco y al hacerlo dejo caer una gema de color azul cielo con una runa tallada en el centro de la misma, Slayer se levanto y miro aquella gema por unos instantes.

-(Se que podría ser una trampa pero si puede ayudarme a encontrar a mi compañera no tengo mas remedio).

Pensó Slayer para luego coger la gema guardársela en el bolsillo de su campera, levanto la cabeza para mirar el circulo mágico que había desaparecido, salio del cráter para ver lo que quedaba de las ruinas del imperio para ver que era un vasto campo del que pereciese como si hubiera habido una guerra mundial o algo por el estilo, las casas estaban completamente destruidas como quemadas o congeladas, y el castillo de cristal solo habia quedado unos escombros, Slayer fijo su vista al oscuro cielo al cual estaba cubierto por la oscuridad.

-(Bien, estoy en un lugar desconocido de nulo conocimiento por mi parte, gobernado por la oscuridad y posiblemente lleno de monstruos, creo que mi situación no puede empeorar).

Pensó Slayer y empezó a caminar hacia las afueras de las ruinas del imperio y a su vez saliendo de las ruinas.

Pero sin que Slayer lo supiera en una columna, había un pajarito de plumas rojas grisáceas, este pajarito había observado la batalla de Slayer y Chaos, el pajarito alzo el vuelo para salir de aquellas destrozadas ruinas.

El pajarito voló por unas horas por aquella desolada tierras asta que llego a una ciudad fantasma al cual era Manhattan, el pajarito llego al centro de la ciudad donde estaba una poni al cual era Fluttershy, tenia su elemento puesto al cual despedía un brillo oscuro, sus ojos despedían un brillo rosado, su crin larga despedía un brillo oscuro siniestro, Fluttershy miraba las ruinas de Manhattan con inexpresividad, pero miro al cielo para ver al pajarito al cual iba en dirección hacia ella al cual ella levanto su pata delantera para que el pajarito se posara en el casco.

-¿Ocurre algo?.

Pregunto Fluttershy, el pajarito empezó ha hacer gestos con sus alas ademas de producir leves gruñidos como si se estuviera comunicando con Fluttershy, luego de un rato el pajarito acabo y Fluttershy se mostraba bastante sorprendida.

-¿Un intruso? no puede ser, tengo que avisar a la princesa de inmediato.

Dijo Fluttershy, el pajarito alzo el vuelo para dirigirse a otro lugar y Fluttershy izo lo mismo abandonando Manhattan.

Fluttershy voló por un par de minutos asta que llego a un castillo al cual por su aspecto parecía abandonado, Fluttershy entro en aquel castillo y galopeo por los pasillo asta que llego a una gran habitación al cual estaba llenas de estanterías de libros con extrañas inscripciones en el lomo de los libros y en el centro de aquella habitación, sentada en una silla se encontraba una alicornio negro de ojos rojos como la sangre, crin negra y morada, en la punta de su nariz despedía un brillo morado y en sus cuatro patas llevaba puestas unas calcetas con unas inscripciones doradas, aquella alicornio estaba leyendo un libro al cual parecía ser el mas antiguo del resto de libros.

-Princesa Reiben, ha aparecido un intruso.

Dijo Fluttershy, haciendo que Reiben quedara sorprendida por esas palabras.

-¿Que? ¿Estas completamente segura de que de que es un intruso?.

Pregunto Reiben ya que muy pocos sabían de la existencia de este lugar y si se llegara a saber serian muy pocos los valientes que se atrevieran a aventurarse, dado que La Tierra de Oscure era un lugar muy peligroso tanto por las peligrosas criaturas que la habitaban como la plaga Oscure, que estaba en el 100% del planeta.

-Me temo que si, según el animal del Oscure que lo encontró no se parece a ninguna criatura que habita aquí.

-¿criatura?.

Pregunto Reiben confundida.

-Si, al parecer no es un poni, es una especie de criatura bípeda con ropa.

Dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Donde esta la criatura?.

Pregunto Reiben con seriedad.

-Estaba en el Imperio de Cristal pero va en dirección a las zonas montañosas.

Dijo Fluttershy.

-Bien, avisa a las demás y búsquenlo y tráigamelo vivo y decidiré que hacer con el, pero si encuentran un indicio de que esta infestado con el Oscure elimínenlo, es lo mejor para el si llega el caso.

Dijo Reiben seriamente.

-Como desee.

Dijo Fluttershy para luego abandonar el lugar dejando sola a Reiben pensativa.

-(¿Las zonas montañosas? mis hijos están muy lejos de ese lugar, cuando estén todos despiertos les diré sobre esto para que no se acerquen a ese lugar).

Pensó Reiben seriamente.

Mientras tanto en una habitación.

Se encontraban durmiendo en una cama una poni de tierra de pelaje gris y de crin amarilla con mechones negros, la poni dormía tranquilamente boca abajo pero de las ventana de la habitación empezó a a colarse un humo blanco al cual formo la forma de una poni y se disolvió al instante revelando a una poni encapuchada al cual era Chaos.

Chaos miro a aquella poni por unos segundos, se acerco a ella, cuando estuvo cerca de la poni de tierra, levanto su pata delantera izquierda y al instante la pata se cubrió por un humo negro, Chaos puso la pata envuelta en humo negro en el lomo de la yegua, mas específicamente en la zona de la médula espinal, espero unos segundos y poco a poco levanto la pata y a su vez se pudo ver que sujetaba una especie de luz blanca, ella miro aquella luz y de su túnica surgió un tarro de cristal de gran tamaño al cual levitaba con un aura azul, la tapa del tarro se abrió y Chaos metió la luz en ese tarro, la tapa se cerro y al hacer eso la luz se transformo en un liquido blanco al cual llenaba por completo el tarro, Chaos miro a aquel tarro por unos segundo para luego meter el tarro en su túnica, miro por ultima vez a la poni de tierra mientras el cuerpo de Chaos se iba transformando en humo blanco.

-(Descansa bien Helena, porque muy pronto el "Splinter Infernal" aparecerá y se vera cual es el poder y potencial de una splinter Blanco definitiva).

Pensó Chaos mientras ella ya transformada en humo blanco salio por la ventana dejando a la la yegua llamada Helena dormida.

Fin cap 1


End file.
